


Follow You Down - A Miraculous Lady Bug Love Story

by MaddieFurtado



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Cat Noir - Freeform, Cinnamon Roll, Crushes, Deadline, Evil, F/M, Kitten, Love, Marinette - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, family probs, identity revel, kwami probs, lady bug, lady bug trash, relationship probs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieFurtado/pseuds/MaddieFurtado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Text Copyright © 2016 by Maddie Furtado</p><p>"We're a team. So if you want to fight me, you'll have to fight him." </p><p>Cat Noir loves Lady Bug and Marinette loves Adrien, who is Cat Noir. But Adrien loves Lady Bug, who is Marinette. Sounds complicated right? Not really if you think about it. They're both in love with each other, yet none of them know it. For the longest time, this is the game that they've been playing. Like a game of cat and mouse, well cat and bug. The only thing that makes sense to the both of them, is that they make one heck of a team. Defeating Akuma's is a piece of cake when the other is around. With them trying to balance being a super hero, their school life and their love life, they have no time for anything else. But it's not about having time, it's about making time. And unfortunately for them, time is of the essence. Love is patient; love is kind, well love means slowly losing your mind.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Socially awkward lovers

        Marinette has been trying to ask Adrien out but when she tries, not only does she fail, but fails miserably. Adrien just tries to keep a conversation going with her but can't even accomplish that. These two socially awkward teens not only have a hard time getting to know each other but have a hard time keeping their secret lives a secret. So many times Adrien just wanted to come out with it, especially to Ladybug. His love. His one and only. But he respects her wishes of not knowing. What a nice guy. And that's what Marinette thinks of him. To her, Adrien is the perfect package. The smartest, kindest, hottest person she knows. But how do two people fall in love with each other but fall in love with the opposite person? 

Adrien arrived at his usual time for school. Nino was waiting out front for him, looking at his phone. When he heard the familiar sound of the Agreste car pulling in, he looked up. The boys waved to each others as they meet half way.

"Hey man! Got any plans this weekend?" 

"Uh, I don't think so. We finished up all the shoots last week. I honestly think I'm free."

"Awesome man cause I wanna catch a flick..." Nino said.

"Oh cool. What are we going to see?" Adrien asked, crossing his arms.

"It's not just us though bro....I was going to ask Alya too." Nino said, scratching the back of his head.

"Alya! I thought you liked Marinette?" Adrien asked. 

"Yeah, well after being stuck in a cage with her for 24 hours, I really got to know her." Nino replied sheepishly.

"Oh, so you don't like Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Well, as a friend, yeah! plus she likes someone else anyway." Nino chuckled. 

"Really? Who?" Adrien asked, raising a hand to his chin.

"C'mon man. You can't be serious...." Nino said. 

They both entered the classroom and took their seats. Adrien set down his bag and noticed Plagg laying on his pencil case, eating some Camembert. He shook his head and turned his attention to Nino.  

Alya meet Marinette at her parent’s bakery and had some breakfast. Chocolate covered croissants, yum. Then they left early to walk to school.  

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" 

"Mom is making me work late Friday, but after that..."                                                                            

"Cool, because I was thinking about asking the boys to a flick." Ayla said with a wink.                                        

"Nino and Adrien." Marinette stated nervously. 

"That's them." Alya chuckled.

* * *

 

"Nice of you to join us ladies."

"Sorry Madame. It won't happen again."

"Good, now find your seats."

"Ugh, I can't believe were late."

"Well you had to stop and update your Lady Blog."

"Yes duh girl."

Adrien was unintentionally listening to their conversation. He couldn't help but smile at the two of them. He loved the friendship their shared. Not that he didn't like the friendship he had with Nino. After Madame assigned the work for the week, the class settled into their own coversations. Nino turned around towards Alya.

"Hey Alya, what's with being late today?"

"You should of seen it. On our way to school, we noticed something unusual so I had to post it on my lady blog."

"Yeah, and unfortunately that "something" made us late." Marinette chuckled.

"It was totally worth it! Check it out!" 

While Alya and Nino had their faces into her phone, Marinette spaced out and started to think about that unusual marking on the wall they found. Her inner Lady Bug was getting a bad feeling.  
          
"Hey Mari!"

Huh? 

"Oh, h-hey Adrien."

"Woah, you okay? You look a little pale?"

"I-I'm fine!" she smiled widely.

"Okay." He smiled back. "So I wanted to ask you something..." He said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, alright. What is it?"

"I know it's kind of sudden and maybe a bit weird and out of now where but... ugh.... Do you possibly want to, maybe, go see a movie with me?" He finished with a nervous smile. 

OMGOMGOMG

"SHE'D LOVE TOO!"

* * *

 

"Ohhhhh princess."

"Silly kitty, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you lovely."

"What else is new?"

May 15th. The day that changed both their lives. In which way, that's hard to choose. Well, for Marinette, she's been seeing a lot of Chat as Marinette than as Lady Bug and frankly, it's freaking her out. Why you ask? Well it's because she actually kind of likes it.                                                                                                                                    

On the 15th of May, Marinette was walking home from Alya's when it started raining. She didn't understand why but she enjoyed it. With it being so hot in this time of year, the rain cooled her off. But on the way home there was the guy who started following her. Eventually Marinette turned around and confronted the guy but didn't have time to changed into Lady Bug. And of course, Chat shows up. Claims "He was out for a stroll." He ended up defeating the criminal but got hurt in the process. So Marinette brought him back to her place and cleaned him up. He's been showing up at her house ever since....

"So, how was your day?" Chat purred.

"Pretty good actually. Like you actually care why." she teased.

"You underestimate me princess."

"My crush asked me out today, like that was any of your business." She chuckled, closing her diary.

"Oh, yeah, what are you guys going to do? Netflix and chill?"

"For your information chat! He's taking me to see a movie!" She spat, pointing him in the chest.

"Oh, how original. You know what I do if it was me taking you out?"

"Netflix and chill?"

"No princess. I would take you to a ball."

"Get out."    
        


	2. love and villains with really corny names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asked Marinette to be his partner in crime when it came to Nino taking them out to a movie. Let's see what happens...

How many of you can honestly say that your crush has asked you out? Like really asked you out. Not something you dreamed about or thought happened. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED. And well for Marinette, she couldn't believe it. So apparently, Nino was thinking of asking Alya out to go catch a movie and well Adrien didn't really want to be a thrid wheel. Makes sense right? Alya is calling this little get together a "double date." They've all went out together before so why is this time different? Not only is Marinette freaking out but can't figure out what she's going to wear. 

"Girl honestly. The first outfit was the perfect one."

"Alya! you said they were all perfect. How can I choose?"

"It's because they are! Just choose something! Before you know it, it's going to be movie time and your still undecided."

"Okay um, how about this one?"

"Perfect." 

* * *

 "Four tickets please!" 

"Stop fidgeting. You'll be fine."

"Oh god. I'm so nervous."

"You girls ready to go in?" Nino asked.

"Yeah!" Ayla smiled. 

So here it is. The moment of truth. Sitting in a theater with the love of her life. Couldn't be better right? Well it would be if she didn't feel like she was going to throw up. Adrien looked over a Marinette and gave her a small smile. 

God he's so cute.

"So, you excited to see the movie?"

what kind of question is that? Plagg whispered.

"Uh- yeah! The preview looked really good!"

"Hehe, yeah."

Marinette couldn't help but pick at the sweater she was wearing. She was so nervous and... was that a faint blush on his cheeks? Nino and Alya started to throw popcorn at each other and honestly, that was so like them. Alya kept talking about her LadyBlog and Nino actually seemed genuinely interested. Marinette smiled. They'll be together before they know it. They're already acting like a couple. She really hopes that it happens soon! 

"Uh Marinette?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone beside her spoke up.

"Nathaniel?" 

"Hello."

"Hey Nathaniel!" The group said in union. 

Oh great. Now my date is defiantly ruined.  Not that she disliked Nathaniel, she just wanted some alone time with Adrien. Even though they weren't really alone to begin with.

"Can I sit near you?" 

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"You look very beautiful Marinette."

Woah where did that come from?

"Oh, uh, Thank you." 

* * *

Adrien's POV 

_Shit. I should of said that. Damn it._

"Your welcome." 

_I really hate this guy._

Here's Adrien. And we all know how he's like. But when it comes to Marinette... he doesn't like to admit it but he has a special place for her. He likes her. He doesn't know what it is about her. Maybe it's because of the fact that she's super loyal to her friends. Or of the fact that she is really cute and shy. Or maybe it's just a bunch of things.

But Adrien didn't really know how to approach these new found feelings. He so caught up about LadyBug and well... he feels guilty, even when he knows he shouldn't. He's honestly torn between the two. To him, LadyBug is the most amazing person he's ever meet but he came to a conclusion. He's not going to wait forever for her. So here we are... And by the looks of it, he's losing his chance.

"Hey dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Peachy."

"Shhhh guys the movie is going to start!" Alya exclaimed. 

"Marinette. Would you like some of my candy?" Nathaniel whispered. 

_I'm really starting to hate this guy._

"Oh no I'm okay, thank you." Marinette replied. 

I looked over to my right and noticed Nino pull the "arm over the shoulder" trick. Seriously? Where did that confidence come from? A month ago, I had to help him get a date, or even talk to a girl! Man I'm losing my game. I looked to my right and noticed Marinette biting her lip. I saw her do that before. She always does that when we have a conversation. It's probably because she's nervous... wait is she nervous?  

She suddenly turned her head. Damn, I got caught starting. I looked away quickly, praising the lord that it was dark in this theater so she wouldn't see my blush.

* * *

 Marinette's POV

Oh my god. Do my eyes device me or was Adrien really starting at me. It felt like someone was watching me. I knew someone was watching me. I then felt something soft touch my hand. I looked down and noticed it was Nathaniel. He was going to go grab his drink and lightly touched my hand. 

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" He yelped. 

"Shhh no! It's okay! Honest!" I whispered. 

I then noticed in the corner of my eye, Adrien re-positioning himself in his seat. He sighed and then ran his left hand through his hair. I wonder what's wrong with him? I leaned a little closer to him and asked...

"You alright Adrien?" 

"Oh, uh- yeah. Just getting comfortable." He whispered.

I quickly nodded and turned my attention to the movie. I'm so shy to even say anything else and plus you need to be quite at the movies. I then poked my head out a little to catch a glimpse at Alya and Nino and I couldn't believe my eyes. They were kissing! My shocked expression could not even express how shocked I was. 

"Can't take them anywhere huh?" he said, chuckling.

I started to giggle. Yeah, no kidding. 

I then noticed Adrien started to scratch the back of his head and then sigh. I then felt some sort of weight around my head. Did he just do what I think he did. OH MY GOD HE DID. AHHHH. 

Yay Marinette! Tikki quietly said. 

* * *

_**"I'm sorry sir but you can't go in! You're going to have to wait until the next show!"** _

_**"There is somebody in there that I was suppose to meet! I gotta get in there!"** _

_**"I'm sorry sir, it's too late! All the seats are full. There is no more room in the theater."** _

_**"Ugh please!"** _

* * *

Adrien's POV

YEAH. I finally did it. I felt her slightly lean closer to me. Oh god this girl is cute. I started to smile to myself. I can really get use to this. I then started to her little whispers and I could just tell it was Nino and Alya talking about us.

While we were watching the movie, Marinette started to slowly lean her head on my shoulder. So I moved closer to assist her. I don't know if she was doing it intentionally or without her even noticing. I'm honestly so hot right now. My face feels like a thousands suns. My stomach has so many butterflies, I feel like Hawk Moth is in there. 

It's about time dude..." Plagg whispered. Yeah, you're telling me.

* * *

  _ **"I can explain honestly!"**_

_**"No need to explain! I can get the hint! This is the third time you stood me up Mateo!"** _

_**"I know! I know! But I have a good reason! At work, they-"** _

_**"That's it! You're married to your job! You obviously don't care about me!"** _

_**"But Evangelina!"** _

_**"No we're done! Loose my number!"** _

_**She threw a heart necklace on the ground.** _

_**Ah the misery of heartbreak. How sad it is to be rejected or broken up with. The perfect soul for my akuma to take over.** _ _**Heart-breaker, my name is Hawk Moth. I am giving you the power to take revenge on the person that ruined your love life. But with this, you have to do something for me. You need to retrieve Lady Bug and Chat Noir's Miraculous.** _

_**"NO PROBLEM."** _

* * *

Marinette's POV

"That was a great movie!"

After the movie was finished, all four of us decided to go get some ice cream. The shop was just down the street from the theater. It was a nice spring evening, so why not? 

"How would you know Nino! You had you eyes closed most of the time!" Adrien teased.

Nino started to blush. Alya laughed and suddenly grabbed Nino's hand. 

"Yeah, he did okay." She chuckled.

"Oh thanks babe." He replied caressing her cheek. 

"Yuck! I don't think I could even get use to this!" I teased. 

"Yeah get a room you too!" Adrien teased along.

"Looks who talking!"

I suddenly saw all the colour drain from Adrien's face and well mine was full of colour. I was trying to hide a smile and Adrien then gave me a sideways glance. 

"Yeah! Are you guys together or what?" Alya asked, smirking.

"Oh, uh well... we haven't really discussed it." I stammered.

"Yeah, um.." Adrien chuckled nervously. 

After that awkward convo, we arrived at the ice cream shop and all ordered an ice cream. Nino got chocolate, Alya got bubblegum, Adrien got mint chocolate chip and I got cookies and cream. Yummy. We found a picnic table and sat and mingled. It was a really nice night out and well to be honest, I feel suspicious. I'm really surprised that there hasn't been an attack.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Too late.

* * *

Adrien's POV 

Oh great. 

"It's coming from the theater!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Oh my god! We should go! LadyBug will be there! I need some new pictures from my LadyBlog!" Alya said excitedly.

"Alya-" 

"Only you would run to danger instead of away from it!" Nino added.

"Come on!" She shouted, grabbing Nino by the arm and dragging his back to the theater.

"Marinette, come on. Let's get you somewhere safe!" I said, grabbing her wrist.

"But what about you?" She interjected.

"I'll be fine, I just want to make sure the Nino and Alya are alright." I explained, lightly pulling her into the washroom at the ice cream shop. "Stay here." I ordered.

"Adrien!"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." 

_I will. For you Marinette._

* * *

Marinette's POV

Ah, Adrien. He's so sweet, always looking out for others. Too bad that I have to disobey him. Duty calls.

"Tikki spots on!" 

After transforming, I quickly jumped out the window of the bathroom and yo-yo'ed myself all the way to the theater.  
Adrien's POV

_**zaaaaaaap** _

_**zaaaaaaaap** _

_**"NOW NO OTHER WOMEN WILL BREAK ANOTHER HEART. AHAHAH!"** _

_**zaaaaaaaap.** _

After finding a place to transform, I quickly ran into the theater. I noticed that the villain was only targeting girls. What is this guys deal?

"Hey lover boy! Some of us would like to keep the girls around!" I teased. 

_**Heart-Breaker! Get his Miraculous!** _

_**"CHAT NOIR. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN HEART BROKEN?"** _

"You have no idea buddy." I commented, spinning my staff around. 

_**"WOULDN'T LIFE BE BETTER WITHOUT HEARTBREAK! WELL I'M HEART-BREAKER! DESTROYING ALL THE POTENTIAL OF HEART BREAK BY GETTING RID OF THE ONE THING THAT CAUSES IT MOST!"** _

"Woah. You have serious issues dude." 

Heart-breaker than started to attack by zapping with his hands. I ducked and ran up onto the pool table. Jumping on arcade games, I finally got close enough to him to start combat. 

"RUN!" I yelled out. 

Everyone in the theater pretty much cleared, but this little girl who was to afraid to move. I assumed her mother got zap to god knows where. Distracted by her cries, Heart-Breaker's hit sent me into the wall hard. With some sort of force that he had (talk about Star Wars), he started whipping the arcade games at me. I was surprised I could dodge them all. I tried to grab the girl but he grabbed me by the tail.

"Kitty!"

He threw me right into the concession stand, landing into the popcorn. 

_**"HAHAHAHA. PATHETIC!"** _

"God this guy is really pissing me off." I mumbled. Where is my Lady?

* * *

Marinette's POV 

I finally made it to the theater. I would of been there sooner is people weren't getting in my way. 

_"Lady Bug some guy is zapping all of the women!"_

_"LadyBug you need to save the people in there!"_

_"He's crazy!"_

_"There's children still in there!"_

Honestly, don't you people think I know? Good lord. Oh, Chat is probably taking a beating. I ran in as fast as I could and saw the villain throwing rubble around. Like he was looking for something...or someone.

_**"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MACK!"** _

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Chat climbing out of the popcorn. He was quickly but quietly running to a little girl hiding in the corner. I smiled. I then took my yo-yo out and started swinging it. 

_**"OHHHH MACK!"** _

"Hey lover-boy!" 

_**"HUH?"** _

* * *

Adrien's POV

Lover-boy! That's my line! I saw Lady Bug and relief suddenly came over me. It's about time. 

"Welcome to the fun, my lady!" 

"Happy to be here Chat. Hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Not too much."

_**GET THEIR MIRACULOUS!** _

_**"LADYBUG! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER HEART BREAKER! YOU AND YOUR MIRACULOUS ARE MINE!"** _

Before I could even blink, I was being zapped at! He also started using some sort of force to throw things at Chat. We were both being attacked at the same time. I finally landed behind the counter for safety. I then started to hear some whimpering. What the?

"Please help me. He's after me."

Mack?

"Your Mack huh? What did you do?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I wouldn't let him into the theater. He said he was suppose to meet someone but it was too late. There was no more seats available." A loud crash was heard. "I WAS ONLY DOING MY JOB." He yelled.

"Okay fair enough. Try to sneak out from the closest exit. We'll take care of this. Go. Go!" I said. 

"Kitty!" I called, climbing onto the counter. "You still alive?" 

"Barely!" 

I heard Chat call out Cataclysm and used it to destroy the big piece of rubble that was aimed at him. 

I smirked. It's now or never!

"LUCKY CHARM!"

* * *

Adrien's POV

My lady finally called out her secret move. 

_**HURRY UP! TAKE THEIR MIRACULOUS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!** _

Suddenly the heart-breaker swung a pool stick at me. He's quick. But I'm quicker. I noticed that he had a necklace dangling from his neck. It was a broken heart necklace. Go figure. If only I could grab it and destroy it!

"My lady! His necklace!" I called out.

"Thanks Chat!" She screamed back. 

I started to dodge his attacks again and whipped around the corner. He started to zap me while I was in theater 1. He started to hit the seats, one by one there were being destroyed. Then he hit the big screen. Man! 

My lady... hurry up!

* * *

Marinette's POV

A Back Street Boys CD? What the hell am I going to do with this. I started to look around. My LadyBug senses stared to highlight: The CD player, the speaker, and the fifth song on the CD. Got it. 

"Chat! Get him close to the speaker!"

He nodded and started taunting him around the speaker. I put the CD in and crossed my fingers. It still worked. I then skipped the CD to number 5. It started to play the song "The Hardest Thing". Oh, I love this song! Heart-Breaker then stopped mid attack and started to tear up. Then full out balling. 

"Chat now!" 

Chat quickly took off the necklace and threw it at my direction. I caught it and stomped on it real hard. It released the black butterfly.

"Time to de-evilize!" 

I whipped my yo-yo around and finally caught the butterfly. "Gotcha!"

"Bye-bye little butterfly!" 

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" 

The man suddenly turned back to normal, the theater was repaired, and all the women came back. Chat and I fist bumped, as usual. "Good job!"

* * *

**_"Uh? What happened?"_ **

**_"Oh Mateo!_ **

**_"Evangelina?"_ **

**_She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back._ **

**_"I'm so sorry. I-"_ **

**_"It's okay Mateo. I love you."_ **

**_"I love you too."_ **

* * *

Adrien's POV

"Well we did it! It's about time too cause I was getting real tired of fighting that guy."

"Yeah, but I can honestly say... I never seen a guy cry so much." She chuckled.

"Ha Heart-Breaker. More like Cry-Baby." I joked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Ugh! Why are their names always so cheesy?" She laughed. 

**beep, beep, beep.**

"Well I got to go. See ya!" I said. I quickly got out of there, leaving Lady Bug to deal with everything else. I hide behind a wall and transformed back to normal. 

"Here Plagg. Good job." I said, handing him a piece of cheese. 

I then heard police sirens. Thinking that my job is done. I raced back to the Ice Cream shop, hoping that Marinette is still there. Safe and sound. 

* * *

Marinette's POV

I quickly snuck back into the bathroom and de-transformed.

"Good Job Marinette!"

"Thanks Tikki!" I smiled at her, giving her a cookie. 

Hopefully Adrien hasn't already been here to check up on me. Once she finished up her cookie, I took a little peek, noticing that I was all alone. So I walked right out of the bathroom.

"Marinette!"

Adrien! 

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he says in a panic. 

"I'm fine!" 

He then pulls me into a hug. Something I didn't expect. My cheeks heat up at the sudden contact. Then we hear the bell on the door ring and we break apart at the sound.

"GUYS YOU'RE OKAY!'

"Alya! Thank god!" I yell, running and hugging her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should of seen it! I got so many good shots for my Blog! So listen, the guy called himself the Heart-Breaker and he..."

Leave it to Alya to start babbling. 

"Let's go home man." Nino says.

"Right behind you."


End file.
